CRIMINAL MINDS Meet Dr Öberg
by Charming-Artemis
Summary: Reid/OC . What with a dangerous new serial killer in Indiana and the case remaining unsolved, time is running out and FBI call in help from Sweden.


This is just something that popped into my mind, don't be too harsh on me! Continuation will happen at requests :] . So, no comments, no other chapters!

REID/OC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The new girl from Sweden is coming today, right?" Agent Emily Prentiss asked her colleague Dr. Spencer Reid. "Yes, I believe she is. " He answered shortly and went back to his computer. They had been trying to solve a case involving a serial murderer for about a month now with no sucess, and they had been forced to call in reafforcements. This woman from Sweden was supposed to work along side Dr. Reid, and hearing of her merits and reputation, he realized that they might get along, or they might not. She was supposedly not supposed to work in the field, which he considered to be a slight comfort. He was good in the field, or, not like Morgan or Rossi was - he was a realist after all, he would clearly be lying if he claimed to even be in the same category as them when it came to being in the field and acting accurately in such situations that might include - , but he still considered himself to be getting better. So, if he had nothing on this woman, at least he could rub that in her face. Just slightly.

His brown eyes darted up as he heard the main enterance doors open and Aaron Hotchner's voice was heard. His eyes went from agent Hotchner to the girl next to him. She was a blonde - so it was true what he heard about Swedes? - and quite tall. She was dressed in proper office attire, although he was no fashion victim, he did notice a different cut on the clothes. European cut, perhaps? But that was not what captured his attention. It was the long scar that went from her left eye to her neck. He looked around, and he didn't even have to be a profiler to realise that was what caught his colleague's attention, as well. Agent Hotchner, walked down to stairs, whilst leading the woman down with his offered arm, that she had gladly accepted. When they reached the profilers desks, he stood still and the woman did the same. "This is profiler and Dr. Eva Öberg, that you will be working alongside with, Dr. Reid. She has the same degree's as you, and I think you will find her assistance convenient. " . He nodded to Reid, and as he knew what it meant, he quickly stood up and walked over to the woman. He reached out his hand for her to shake and said: "Hrm, Doctor Spencer Reid, welcome to the bureau Dr. Öberg." He had studied Swedish before, but he was painfully aware that his pronounciation of the word 'Ö' was not the best. Eva changed hands with her stick, and stuck her hand out, she fiddled for a moment in the air until her hand found his. "Thank you, Dr. Reid, I am pleased to be here to assist you. " . Swedish people were supposed to speak very good English, but he noticed that this girl was not a straight A student in English. She had an accent, and the harder words seemed to bother her. He also noticed that she must be blind on her left eye, that must be why she fiddled in the air .

Hotchner took her to introduce her to the other agents. Reid understood right away that Emily was already fond of the woman, he noticed it in the eagerness of her introduction, and the way she laughed along with Eva. She was probably pleased that she was not the only woman besides Garcia here, what with JJ on maternity leave. He returned to his files, and remained focused until he looked to his side and saw Eva settling in on the desk next to his. She kept her head looking straight forward but still said, "So, let's get started then. I have heard you files Dr. Reid, and I took the lib-er-ty to copy them and add some changes to the phsycological profile, if that's alright. " . Her way of pronouncing 'liberty' was laughable, and it did make a faint smile on his face. " That is quite fine Dr. Öberg, would you give me the files? I want to look over the changes myself. " He said, in a way finalizing his position over her, demanding the domination on his part. "Sure. I have al ready sent them to you in an e-mail, they should be there. " Eva said, and he could detect a small sense of irritation in her tone. " And before you try to claim the dominance for yourself in this working relationship, let me just say that my doctor's degree is well-above yours, I should know, I went to a finer, Swedish school. You listen to me, I listen to you. I am not your assistant. If anything, you should be mine. " Reid's eyes darkened. She had already claimed the dominance, and it right out sucked. But no. He was not going to be treated like a little puppy from a little swedish woman. No way. "... I work in the field. So hopefully we can keep this little assistance to a minimum, since I have worked longer on this case, I understand it better. " Eva turned her head towards him, her eyes darker as well. Oh, brother. Agent Morgan laughed and called out: " You have finally met your match Reid! " . Oh, she would just have to wait and see how obstinate he could be. The case, which involved three ax murders on entire families in west of Indiana, would have to be solved soon as more and more people were being randomly killed. Sometimes the killer went for suburban families and sometimes for easy targets such as hobo's and prostitutes.

So, whether he got along with Eva was really not important, this case would have to be solved soon, and quickly.


End file.
